


That's No Way to Say Goodbye

by izzydragon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fic, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fallen Castiel, First Kiss, M/M, Post-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzydragon/pseuds/izzydragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“C’mon Dean! This ghoul isn’t gonna kill itself, hurry up!” Sam’s impatient yell reverberated down the hall and into the kitchen, where Dean was currently putting a few last bits and pieces into his duffel bag, whilst Cas was sleepily shoveling cereal into his mouth, sat at the table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's No Way to Say Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> dean and cas' very much inevitable first kiss :)

“C’mon Dean! This ghoul isn’t gonna kill itself, hurry up!,” Sam’s impatient yell reverberated down the hall and into the kitchen, where Dean was currently putting a few last bits and pieces into his duffel bag, whilst Cas was sleepily shoveling cereal into his mouth, sat at the table.

Cas’ grumpiness was one part due to him being unable to hunt at the moment, and two parts wallowing in self-pity. He was under the impression that Dean’s reluctance to take him hunting was due to his current state of weakness, but truth be told, Dean wasn’t sure that if push came to shove, Cas would have the will within him to fight for his own life right now.

“I’m comin’, I’m comin'!,” Dean yelled in reply upon hearing Sam’s steady footsteps approaching the kitchen. He looked over at Cas, who was still half asleep.

“Cas, you mind putting the washing up while we’re gone?” 

“Mmm.”

He continued to shuffle around the kitchen gathering salt and herbs.

“Oh, and there’s leftover lasagna in the fridge if you get hungry.”

“Mmm ‘kay.”

Cas’ eyelids were slowly drooping, spoon sliding out of his slack grip before falling with a loud clatter that caused him to jolt slightly, before looking around groggily, and getting back to working on his cereal, “Be careful,” the man murmured, looking up at Dean lazily from where he was seated.

Dean smiled softly, looking back at the ruffled man, “Will do, buddy”.

Cas smiled back his secret smile, “Have you got snacks?” he enquired with a scrunch of his eyebrows, “You know how hungry you get”.

“Snacks are check,” Dean chuckled, holding up the paper bag containing an apple, three granola bars, and a box of orange juice. Sam’s approaching footsteps reached their zenith and he emerged from the hallway into the kitchen, stopping to glance at Cas with a fond smile, “Hey, ‘morning Cas”.

“A good morning to you too, Sam”

The taller man then threw his glance over to his brother, who had retrieved his phone and was currently typing out a text, “Man, we gotta go now”, his expression turned urgent, “Garth is already there. Alone.”

“Okay, okay,” he muttered absent-mindedly, “Bye Cas,” He then turned towards the man, his attention fixed on the text he was currently tapping out on his phone, before dipping his head down and pressing a quick peck to Cas’ mouth, who had been staring intently at his cereal.

“Mhmm”, Said Cas in reply.

Dean then swung his duffel onto his shoulder, attention still on his phone, and begun walking towards the front door. He noticed the absence of Sam’s footsteps behind him and slowed slightly, “C’mon Sammy!”.

\----------------------------------------

It wasn’t until they had been driving for an uncomfortable 10 minutes of Sam giving him awkward sidelong glances, looking constantly on the edge of saying something, then deciding against it, that Dean began to consider what could be up with his brother.

_Do I have something in my teeth?_ He ran his tongue along his teeth a couple times, nope, clean. 

Sam was now staring a bit _too_ intently at the side of his face.

Dean tapped his fingers on the wheel in contemplation. _Does my hair look funny?_ After a perfunctory glance in the front mirror, he discarded that theory.

_I remembered to pack my knives, ate breakfast, told Cas about the…._

His eyes widened, mouth dropped and the pressure he was applying to the gas pedal with his foot suddenly loosened. _Cas._

_Cas. Breakfast…kiss? Kiss…Cas? Oh god._

“Oh God,” he whispered aloud in horror, “Oh God, oh God. No.”

From his side he faintly registered Sam’s begrudging mutter of _‘finally, Jesus’._

He sharply turned his head towards his brother, eyes wide and fearful, “Uh, Sam? D-Did I…” he tapered off with a meaningful jolt of his head.

Sam turned to face him with an amused smile, “Yes, Dean.”

“Son of a…fuck!”


End file.
